


House of the rising sun

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothels, DO NOT COPY, Dean is a jerk, Do Not Translate, F/M, Impala, Music, Music prompt, The Animals, Tumblr Prompt, do not paste, house of the rising sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean wakes you up at the ass crack of dawn for a hunt but doesn't tell you where





	House of the rising sun

It was a hard bump in the road that woke you up from your deep sleep. Dean had woken you up at the ass crack of dawn to head on a hunt. He didn’t tell you what the hunt was and he didn't have to wake up Sam because his giant ass was awake already. Once everything was loaded in the back of the Impala you had crawled into her backseat with a blanket and fell back asleep. Well that was until the stupid road bump woke you up. It's woke you up from a sex dream that involved Dean. Now that you were awake you needed to move. You were also hungry as hell. You were going to make Dean stop for food. 

“Where are we?” You grumble in annoyance from the back seat. After going to sit up you let out a soft moan as your spine cracks. That was always such a good feeling. “and when can we stop for some food. I'm starving.”

“We are just coming into Louisiana,” Dean flipped his sun visor down. He was going to have to break out his sunglasses. “We still have awhile til we get to New Orleans and it’ll be a bit before we hit up a gas station.”

“Can you remind me again why I had to get up at the ass crack of dawn for your ass.” You interlock your fingers together and crack them. It wasn't intentional that you did it right next to Dean’s ear but the asshat deserved it.

“Dean got word of a brothel somewhere in New Orleans.” Sam spoke up as he flipped the page in his book. He couldn't believe he was about to say this out loud “It's called The Rising sun and rumors are it's run by vampires.”

“You woke me up at the ass crack of fucking dawn to go to some goddamn whore house that only exists in a fictional song! I should kill you.” Anger was in your voice. You were pissed. You were beyond pissed actually. 

“Calm down.” Dean reached over and snatched up his sunglasses from the seat. The sunset was too bright for him. Sam put on his sunglasses as you laid back down. “If the place doesn't exist we’re here for the weekend anyways. Mardi Gras ends soon so we should be able to hit up a few parades.” 

You couldn't help but grumble again as you pulled your dark red flannel blanket over your head. You'd rather be home then stuck in the back seat of the Impala but then a smile crossed your face. Screw the parties. New Orleans meant fresh seafood and authentic cajun food. It also meant live jazz, that was a guilty pleasure the boys didn't know about, and the ocean. It also meant you could contact Benny. As you reached into your pocket to grab your phone You couldn't help but snort when the radio started to play the familiar riff of “The house of the rising sun” by The Animals. It was such a fitting song. Especially for the conversation you just had with your boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of LadyAbigail. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
